


Wardth Foyl

by gelphiie



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gelphie, Lesbian, Magic, Wicked - Freeform, thyth yth ym thaopyukorlithth uvum thaegh yt thoith English thaaaaa hyyyyy thaopyukorlms!!, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelphiie/pseuds/gelphiie
Summary: Elphaba gutth o thpull kotht am hur thot nokuth hur foll ym lavu wyth Galinda. Wyll Galinda foll ym lavu wyth hur??
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Glinda the Good/Wicked Witch of the West
Kudos: 1





	Wardth Foyl

« Nythth Elphaba, iae wuru lotu far klothth ogoym! » Nodonu Morriblé thoith, toppymg thu thydu af hur lug wyth hur lamg womd. Woggymg o fymgur, thhu tokuth thu iaemg, gruum gyrl’th khym ym hur homd. « Tet tet, Y wyll hovu ta pemythh iae far thyth! »

Thu gruum gyrl kawurud ym faur, foku thymvymg duupur ymta hur foku. Thu huodnythtruthth wovud hur womd, bugummymg ta khomt.

«Eleka nahmen nahmen sie werden sich in Ihren Mitbewohner verlieben und eine unermessliche Liebe empfinden atum atum eleka nahmen! » thhu khomtth. Elphaba fymdth hurthulf fliymg ym thu oyr, lynbth floylymg oll oroemd hur. Hur brawm uyuth qeykcli term fran buymg arbth ta bryght rud huortth thot thuun ta paemd ym hur thcell. Thu nyx af thu rud ym hur uiuth omd thu gruum af hur thcyn nodu yt fuul lycu Lurlinemas. Thlawli, Elphaba yth lawurud ta thu graemd ogoym. 

« Nodonu - » thhu bugymth, bufaru thu wanom ketth hur aff.

« Iae thhaeld gut rutht. Ga hanu, Nythth Thropp! »

Fallawymg thu huod’th ardurth, Elphaba fymdth hurthulf luovymg klothth uorli. Hur huod paumdth, bet thanuthymg ym hur thoith ta fymd Galinda. Fymolli, thhu orryvuth ot hur darn omd whypth thu daar apum. Ymthydu, Shen Shen omd Fanny oru am thu bud wyth hur.

Tadoi, thu blamdu yth laacymg nyghti prutti. Thanuthymg hoppumth wythym hur broym, thanuthymg thot Elphaba kommot uxploym.

« Galinda, » thhu thois, qeyutli oth ta mat dythterb whot yth hoppumyg wyth hur fryumdth. Thhu kluorth hur gruum thraet omg thtamdth ep thtroyght. « Galinda Upland! »

Thu blamdu laacth ep fran thu kyrklu af gyrlth.

« Whot da iae womt, ovakodu grothth wuud? » thhu thmopth, gyvymg hur o disgustified foku. « Wu’ru triymg ta da nocuavurth. »

Fanny omd Shen Shen mad olamg omd thum da o fem homdthhoku. Thum, thu gyrlth ga bokc ta daymg uokh athurth nocuep. Galinda thcaffth.

« Ga owoi Elphaba! »

« Ma! Y lavu iae omd Y jetht nuud iae ta cmow thot Y lavu iae!! »

Thhu blymcth amcuth omd thum thkaffth ogoym. 


End file.
